


you & i

by grandstander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a little bit rushed sorry :C, also the reference to the sex is p vague its like 2 paras, an old fic i just finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, five months, and two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you & i

**Author's Note:**

> an older fic !!! like rly old, that i got motivation to finish and get out of my drafts  
> i wrote this for a friend c: <3
> 
> also let me kno if u guys are liking what i write tbh bc mostly what i just get is kudo notifs but like, critic or comments is also nice i guess just friendly reminder to tell ur fav fic authors u like them   
> its where we get our motivation to write sometimes tbh 
> 
> also p.s. only vague mentions of sex

One year, five months, and two weeks. 

That's how long since Yamamoto had figured out that he had fallen for a wing spiker with a shaved head, and he still remembered how his face burned (though he couldn't quite distinguish if it had been from a blush or from the ball hitting his face). That's how long it'd been since he started paying attention to the way his heart squeezed and his breath caught in his throat when Tanaka laughed, and when he say him smile. Fast forward a month, and Taketora is lovesick-- the definition of lovesick. He stares at photos the two of them had taken together, he might of accidentally forgotten to give Tanaka back a monochrome floral print tanktop that he had left at the ace's home. It's almost saddening, how silly he's gotten; the way he presses his face into his pillow, then bolts up and slaps his cheeks and tells himself to be a man about it. 

Go forward another three weeks and Yamamoto's tried to plan out an evening to tell Tanaka how he feels, but as soon as his heart started to pound at the base of his throat things started getting harder and harder. It builds until it snaps, when suddenly on their way to Yamamoto's house, raining pouring against their palms and brows, when he muscles up a deep breath and quite literally bellows out his confession. 

It'd been memorable, to say the least, Tanaka staring at him for a moment before a grin spread against his wet cheeks and a roll of laughter left him, loud and bright. Taketora remembered that he'd almost gotten sick at the moment, his face paling and his expression turning to one of distraught and horror, but the other's voice filled the air just moments before his instinct to bolt kicked in. "You really are a man, huh? I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, too, but I guess you beat me to it." 

Two hours later and they're at home, cheeks rosy red from the nipping cold and their new found transition in relationship-- or, well, perhaps more so at the new possibility that this brought. They didn't talk a whole lot, but they smiled nearly the whole night through, quiet laughter leaving as their blooming happiness started to rise in the air around them like a morning sunrise.

A week and a half into their relationship, they held hands for the first time. It wasn't as if Tanaka and Yamamoto were strangers to the thought of being affectionate, or physical with said feelings; they were, by nature, both very physical in expressing how they felt. If you asked either why it'd been a while, they'd say it was nerves, mostly-- and really, it was, two nervous boys that when their fingers touched their skin burned and their hearts thumped in their chests. Tanaka is the one to take the initiative this go around, when they're on their way to his house for the weekend, Yamamoto drowsy from having just gotten off the train. It had only been for a couple of blocks, but it had been soft and gentle in touch until his fingers slipped fully into Taketora's palm, drowsy eyes raising just a bit and his brow as well, until a soft fond smile came to his lips and he leaned toward the other boy, bumping their shoulders together with a soft sigh. 

And half a week later, they shared their first kiss. It wasn't exactly something spectacular, but it had been sweet in the moment, and it was sweet in memory. It'd only been a light peck, something on Taketora's part, but it was enough to make them both grin.

A month later, and they haven't had much time together; they've been busy with their respective teams, school, and homework, and they don't necessarily have the most prominent funds to be able to see each other regularly. They make do, of course, texting regularly and skpying while working on homework, or just calling; it's a little hard, but they're both still happy, and their hearts clench a little when they have to say 'Good night' or 'Good bye'. 

Three months and one week later, they're approaching their third years. It's summer, finally, and Taketora is the one visiting for once instead of the other way around. It's nice, compared to the usual hustle and bustle, and it's so warm and wonderful and Tanaka is so relaxed and lazy. Said wing spiker is so nervous about kissing the other now, but Taketora is-- he still gets flustered, especially in private, even if he's the sappier one of the two. It's cute, considering how loud and obnoxious they are in public but wither away into this little bundle under a blanket together, napping and playing their hand-helds with kisses and such scattered throughout.

Another two months, and school's about to go into swing. It's in those last couple days of summer, Taketora withers into his temptations and they share their first time. It wasn't their first sexual moment, per say-- they'd gotten each other off before and had phone sex and things to that extent. Honestly, the whole thing had been a bit messy, grinding against each other and hushed voices shaking into quiet moans (well, not really quiet, Taketora learned that Tanaka was really, really loud). They tried to keep it quiet, but gradually dissolved into pure desire and enthrallment with each other, that they fell into their own whims and devices. 

Taketora really did enjoy all the sounds and noises Tanaka made, and from then on, when they had the opportunity-- enthusiastically explored Tanaka and his body to get those sounds. 

( Quite honestly, they were rather sexually active by the middle of their third year. ) 

Six months later, and they're graduating with tears and smiles and they're both starting that trek into their own lives, carefully making little grooves so that each other can fit into their messy little lives. It's a bit clumsy, with stolen moments and lots of sent photos and pining when distance remains. They make it, nonetheless, working for themselves and being each others cheerleader, so to speak. 

Five months later and here they are, hand in hand and spending some time together before college starts. It's nice, Taketora pressing his nose into Tanaka's cheek while he sips his coffee. It leads to the former Karasuno player laughing and kissing the taller young man's temple, pacifying him for the moment. They stay like that, before Taketora tugs on the other boy's black beanie and tells him he's bored, slouching down on the table. Tanaka tries to act 'sophisticated,' but ends up laughing and saying he is, too-- so they look for some sort of havoc to wreck. 

And havoc they do wreck, full of chaos and a wild joy. Taketora's grown into a burly sort of guy, looks like some sort of punk with his industrial piercing on one ear and then a loop around the shell of the other (he's got a tongue piercing, too, and god does Tanaka love it). Of course, Taketora didn't lose his mohawk, either. He really does fit that sort of image, but really he's such a softy-- he gets nervous around girls still and feels bad when a kid gets scared of him. Tanaka's loud and obnoxious, expressive and still animated-- he's not blunt, so when someone asks him about why he wears those floral prints or why he wears baggy jerseys, he tells them to fuck off.

They're both crass in their own ways, and their lives certainly aren't boring. They love it, love this summer of wild joy and private celebration of love. 

They never stop taking pictures together that summer. 

They also twist their pinkies together and wonder about what will happen in another year, five months, and two weeks.


End file.
